1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a software install program product for installing software program recorded on a recording medium into a computer, an installation method, and a software install system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, to install software recorded on a recording medium such as a CD-ROM, the operating system (OS) compatible with the install software has been predetermined at the releasing time of the recording medium (or the install software), and for example, in installing the software, the OS operating in the computer in which the software is to be installed has been inquired and the software corresponding to the OS has been installed in the computer using an installation operation information fitted for the OS.
For example, in JP-A-7-219747, the computer (computer system) receives inquiry about the OS version information and the installation operation means corresponding to the OS version is selected based on the provided version information. The selected installation operation means selects and executes the command and software modules appropriate for the version to perform installation operation.